The Eleventh Generation
by Kirin Leo
Summary: After the sudden, unexpected death of the Vongola's Tenth leader, Reborn is tasked by the Ninth to find and train the new successor. Will he also be able to uncover the truth, and succeed at training the new successor? -Eleventh/11th Generation fic-


**Chapter 1  
First Meetings**

* * *

**A few days ago **

"Repeat what you have just said," The hitman ordered. "Er… Y-yes sir," The messager stuttered, "'The V-vongola Tenth generation boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada, had just unexpectedly p-pass away, a-and our doctor are not able to find the cause of death," The messager nervously looked up, not knowing whether he should continue the report. The hitman stared at the messager for a short while, wondering if this was some sort of April Fools' Day joke, if so, it was _**so**_ not funny. But by the reviewing the situation again, it was unlikely that it was a joke, but he could not believe that Tsuna had _**died**_, it… was just not possible-

"Sir, may I continue?" The messager asked, seeming to have finally calmed down. The hitman nodded, giving him the signal to continue. "Because of the current situation, the Ninth would like you to find, and train the new successor," The messager finished. "Find the new successor? Isn't the successor _**Fe**_-" "No Sir," The messager immediately interrupted, "The Ninth wanted you to find and train the _**other **_possible successor, the Ninth would then judge the possible successors, and chose whoever is more capable or have a higher chance of being Vongola's next leader. " He paused to pass the folder to the hitman, "This are the orders from the Ninth."

The hitman flipped open the folder, and skimming through the pages, without a flicker of emotion. He stared at the messager, "You may go now, and tell the Ninth that I'll accept it." The messager smiled, "Of course, exactly like what the Ninth had _**predicted**_," And disappeared.

* * *

**Present**

He stole a glance at the clock, and immediately shifted his attention back to the whiteboard, not wanting to be scolded for not paying attention to the lesson, staring at the teacher writing stuff on the whiteboard that looked alien to him. He let out a frustrated sigh, '_Why is the time so slow today?' _he thought.

"You," the teacher said, "Is my lesson so boring that you have to look at the clock every five minutes?" He felt heat rising to his face, and the whole class was staring at him. "Of course not, sir," he said, before cursing under his breath. He looked around, noticing that most of his classmates were laughing at him. He let out another curse, could his day get any worse? Never mind, he'll deal with the teacher later, when no one is there, this teacher, apparently a trainee teacher, would get it, and know what it would be like when someone offended _**him**_. He was beginning to think about how to _**punish **_the teacher, when he caught the President's eyes, the silvery hues which always seem to know what he was thinking. _'Fine,'_ He thought, _'I wouldn't do today, but there's always a tomorrow.'_ He smirked to himself, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it if the President was going to interfere. The President continued staring at him for a moment, then sigh, turning back to face the teacher.

And as if fate was mocking him, the teacher said, "Since you _**are **_paying attention," the teacher paused, looking through the list of questions, "Andrea Leonardo, answer question 19."

* * *

The day did not start out well; he had waked up late, missed his bus, ran to school, but was still late for school. Andrea was hoping that he was not going to get any detention, since he was only late for a few minutes, and it was the first time he was ever late for school. The perfects stared at him, and recorded his name. At first Andrea thought that he was going to get detention, but later, the perfect just gave him a warning, since it was his first time. But he still had to run laps around the school with the other latecomers, and every minute that he was late for, he had to run.

After nine laps around the school, which is equivalent to 9 kilometres. Andrea, sweaty, smelly, and ridiculously tired, had finally managed to find strength to climb up the stairs to the third floor. He walked into the classroom, forced himself to _**greet**_ the teacher, walked to his seat, then collapse into his chair.

After trying his best to answer the question, and failing miserably, getting laughed at by the whole class, it was finally time for recess. Andrea should been very happy, finally getting a short break after all the lessons, but fate seems to hate him, as the teacher decided that he want to see Andrea during recess, and started lecturing to him the importance of Mathematics, what a _**great **_subject it was and other nonsenses that he had to block out before his brain exploded.

He had thought about killing the teacher right there and then, but the silvery hues outside the classroom made him stop, the very thought of upsetting the President, lectures, and then explaining to the _**other**_ Vice President about what had happen, was so horrible that he rather do this… _**alien**_ thingy (Mathematics) a million times, than thinking about the consequence of pissing off the President. He would never ever want anyone to even go through this, not even this freaking irritating teacher who's blabbing about something… or not.

And after enduring the teacher _**'educational'**_ lecture, silvery hues staring at him, and thinking about the consequence of pissing off the President (the horrors…), during the whole period, which took up his entire recess, it was time to start the lessons.

Now, as if God had finally decided to pity him, the President had actually brought him some food (PASTA!), and time had suddenly went by _**very**_ quickly (he had actually fallen asleep), one second the teacher had started the lesson, the next second, school had already ended.

* * *

When everyone had left the class, no one had bothered to wake him up. Half an hour later, a kind, old lady, who works as a cleaner in their school came in to wake him up. Thanking the old lady, Andrea slowly strolled out of the classroom and out of the school, walking out to the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. But after ten minutes later, there was not even one bus in sight. He let out a loud curse, not caring how loud he was, as there was no one around. Another ten minutes pass, and Andrea had already lost his patience, he was not going to wait for it any longer, deciding to walked back home.

After walking for just about two minutes later, the bus which he was waiting for came and left, zipping past him. Andrea could not take it anymore, lashing out his fury on whatever was closest to him, which, in this case, was a dustbin. After venting his emotion on dustbin, leaving it in broken in so many pieces, spilling its load out, no one, not even its creator or whoever the hell who designed it, would be able to recognise it (?). Andrea proceeds to walk back home, and scaring the living hell out of the innocent by-passers with his murderous aura.

* * *

"I'm back…" Andrea greeted, staring at the empty house. It was weird, for him to come back home, only to find that his mother was not there. '_Never mind_,' he thought_, 'maybe she went out, and is most likely to come back soon.'_ Andrea placed down his bag, switched on the lights, and went upstairs to take a bath.

Thirty minutes later, after taking a bath, Andrea had _**tried **_to complete his homework, only to fall asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"Andrea?" Andrea stirred a little, he had thought that he had heard a voice, but never mind, the bed was too comfortable and he was really tired. As he was about to go back to dreamland, "Andrea, wake up!" He opened his eyes immediately, and reflexively sat up, only to directly hit his mother in the face. After a few moments of painand cursing (only to get scolded by his mother), and even manage to stumble down the stairs with her, Andrea thought he saw a _**baby **_drinking coffee on the sofa, staring at them, as they laid on the floor in a mess.

'_May there's something wrong with my eyes,' _Andrea thought, as he stood up, then helping his mother up, _'Or, it is the aftereffects of the sleep just now.'_ Well, normally speaking, there shouldn't be any baby at that age able to sit up straight or drinking coffee, right?

"Mum?" He asked, "Is it just me, or is there a weird baby sitting there and drinking coffee?" His mother frowned at him, "Andrea, that baby is a guest; mind your manners young man! He is not weird, he is drinking coffee because I had offered him some drinks, and he is going to become your home tutor!"

'_Is she serious?'_ Andrea thought, _'A baby becoming his home tutor? Can a baby even teach?_' But he highly doubted that, all babies should be doing… whatever babies are should be doing (and not drink coffee).

"But mum, you never told me about this before!" He really needed something to argue back, then maybe his mum would send this baby away. "Sorry Andrea," His mum started, "While you were in school, I had a meeting with your tutor, and he was willing to accept you as his student."

Andrea mentally hit himself; he knew his mum has something mentally wrong in her head, but this? How could his mother met up with a baby? And talking to him about being his tutor? One day, he was _**so**_ going to bring her to the doctor.

"Mum," He began, "You can't just meet up with a baby, and talking to him?" He let out a sigh, "Tell me where the baby is from, I'll bring him back to his family." He really hope that it is somewhere near, he could bring it back home quickly, then go back to sleep.

Without giving his mother any chance to speak, he walked over to pick the baby up, only to hold the air. The baby had jumped off the sofa, and landed on the floor with ease, his black eyes trained on Andrea. Andrea looked at the baby carefully, noticing that the baby was dressed in a black suit, an orange dress shirt, and a black fedora rested on his head, with a green chameleon on the hat's brim.

"My name is Reborn," the baby started, "And I'm your new home tutor."

**End**

* * *

**Writing format**  
Normal  
"Speech"  
_'Thought'  
__**Emphasize or sarcasm**_

* * *

**Character Information**

**Andrea Leonardo** is a fifteen years old teenager from Italy, but his parents had decided to move, and as a result, his is now studying and living in Singapore.  
Date of birth: 19th August, 1997  
Appearance: Chocolate brown hair with orange streaks running through (his style is something like Loki/Leo the Lion in Fairy Tail), and piercing red eyes.  
Personality: Usually friendly, but is ready to slaughter anyone who pisses him off or is in his way, and like his mother, he is also able to adapt to any environment or any situation.

**Pace Marrone Leonardo** is Andrea mother;  
Appearance: Shoulder length chocolate brown hair, with ruby red eyes.  
Personality: Abnormally kind and friendly, is able to adapt to anything, environment or situation, but is rather clumsy.

* * *

Hope that you'd enjoyed the story!  
I have decided to use Singapore as the country that they are in (if you didn't know), instead of Japan, since if everything was in Japan, it would be like the Tenth Generation? And most of the characters are not going to have same personalities as their flames; it would be different, I'm hoping that it would work out.  
Thanks for reading!

**Kirin Leo**


End file.
